Stuck
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Sore yang indah mendadak jadi bencana. Yah, bisa terjadi jika kau bersama Rusia. Two-shot RussAme.


**Stuck**

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: RussAme

Summary: Sore yang indah mendadak jadi bencana. Yah, bisa terjadi jika kau bersama Rusia. Two-shot.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz himaruya's.

Warning: Miss typo.

Present timeline.

Di sebuah sore yang membosankan, Amerika mondar-mandir di ruang tamu miliknya, berusaha memikirkan hal lain untuk dikerjakan. Dia sudah menyelesaikan perkerjaan dari bosnya. _Games_ yang dipinjamkan oleh Jepang juga sudah habis dia mainkan. Ia baru saja makan hamburger. Dan Tony sedang tidak ada karena ia bilang ia akan mengadakan pertemuan setahun sekali dengan teman-teman sesama aliennya di Segitiga Bermuda.

Jadi disinilah kau-siapa namamu tadi-Alfred. Sendirian.

Bosan.

Jam terus berdetak beriringan dengan detak jantung Amerika. Menggoda kesabarannya dengan menyatakan "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" dalam bentuk suara jarum panjang dan pendek yang berganti-ganti.

"Aaah, baiklah! Kurasa aku akan menelepon _iggy_. Siapa tahu aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya," Kata Amerika dan dengan pedenya mulai menekan tombol.

Nada sambung berupa _single_ terbaru Kangen Band-maksudnya, _single _terbaru kelompok musik pecinta aliran _classic_ memenuhi telinga Amerika. Sedikit mengernyit, Amerika bertanya-tanya kapan Inggris akan menjadi seseorang yang mengikuti perkembangan jaman. Dengarkan saja lagu _Beethoven_! Kau harus menjelajah paling tidak satu sampai dua abad ke belakang untuk menemukan penciptanya.

Kapan-kapan, ia akan memaksa Inggris untuk mendengarkan musik dari band-band seperti _All American reject, All time low, _atau mungkin _A rocket to the moon._

"_Halo?"_

"Ah! _Iggy,_ ini aku. Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu? _ Please_!" Rengek Amerika di telepon.

Ada keheningan selama beberapa menit sebelum Inggris menjawab.

"_Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mau mengunjungiku,"_

"Tony sedang keluar, jadi aku sendiri di sini. Dan aku bosan." Jawab Amerika.

"_Maafkan aku, Alfred. Tapi aku sedang ada pertemuan dengan ratu dan kurasa aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok."_

"O-oh. Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu besok saja,"

"_Oke. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Bye, git,"_

"Yeah. _Later, old man_!"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Amerika menghela nafas. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Cling!_

Seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu di otak Amerika.

Ia sudah jarang menelepon Kanada, saudara kembarnya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke tempat Kanada. Amerika tinggal mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _"Aku rindu padamu, Mattie. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak pertemuan terakhir. Jadi, apa aku boleh ke tempatmu?" _dan mungkin ia akan mendapatkan sepiring _pancake _dengan sirup _maple_.

Tangan Amerika kembali menekan tombol telepon.

"_Halo?"_

"Ah! Umm…ng…oh iya! Mattie….namamu Mattie kan?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari seberang sana.

"_Ada apa, Alfred? Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau melupakan namaku,"_

"Siapa bilang aku lupa? Aku hanya sedikit…yah….entahlah."

"_Jadi….ada apa?_

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu Matt…_please? _"

"_Maafkan aku, Alfred. Tapi Gilbert sedang ada disini dan tempat ini betul-betul berantakan. Apa kau yakin kau mau tetap datang?"_

"Ah..tidak. Tidak usah. Mungkin besok. Bye, Matt!"

"_Bye."_

Amerika memutuskan sambungan. Ia tidak mau datang ke rumah Kanada dan menemukan Kanada sedang bersama si albino. Mereka sudah mulai berkencan sejak dulu, dan sepertinya hubungan mereka mengerat setelah Prussia atau Gilbert tidak lagi dianggap sebagai sebuah negara. Kanada betul-betul bersimpati atas apa yang menimpa pemuda itu.

Amerika menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya

Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa?

_Tuing!_

Terlintas sebuah rencana di benaknya. Mungkin ia hanya akan menyalakan laptop dan _online _sepanjang malam sampai Tony kembali.

Amerika segera melompat ke sofa dan menyalakan laptopnya. Bungkus hamburger dan kaleng _coca-cola _bertebaran di sekitar sofa yang ia duduki.

BUZZ!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengirimkan BUZZ! padanya. Amerika segera membuka _yahoo_ dan menyipitkan mata melihat siapa _user _yang mengirimnya.

_Vodkaloverymail_ : BUZZ!

He? Bukankah itu Rusia? _Ivan_?

_Theheroismerocketmail :_ Apa, _commie_?

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Hanya menyapa, da.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Dasar aneh.

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Paling tidak, aku tidak mengunyah hamburger tiap lima menit sekali.

Theheroismerocketmail : Apa maksudnya itu?

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Nyet.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : _Nyet?_

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Nyet artinya tidak.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Jangan mencoba untuk berbicara dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Oh? Kau tidak mengerti? Kasihan.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Diam kau!

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Kalau aku tidak mau?

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : _No comment._

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Kehabisan kata-kata?

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Tidak. Hanya terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

_Vodkaloverymail_: Oh.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Amerika memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya sementara layar menunjukkan _" is typing something"._

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Aku bosan.

Pada saat biasa, Amerika akan mengetik '_Emang gue nanya!"_ dan meng-klik Send dengan kejam. Tapi sekarang Amerika sama bosannya dengan Rusia, sehingga ia hanya membalas "Aku juga,"

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Mungkin kita bisa keluar bersama untuk minum kopi.

Mata Amerika melebar menatap layar.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Apa katamu? Aku dan kau keluar bersama?

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Da. Itu usulanku.

Amerika tergoda untuk mengetikkan _"Amerika dan Russia keluar bersama? Apa kata dunia?"_ sebagai balasan, tapi ia tetap menahan dorongan itu. Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka keluar bersama-sama sebagai teman untuk menghabiskan sore ini. Lagipula, ia memang bosan setengah mati.

_Theheroismerocketmail_ : Baiklah. Jemput aku sekarang.

_Vodkaloverymail_ : Da.

Amerika menutup laptop dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyambar _jeans_ serta _blackberry_ dari lemarinya.

_TING-TONG!_

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Amerika segera membuka pintu. Mulutnya terkatup ketika ia melihat Rusia.

Pemuda kolkhoz itu mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang cukup kasual. Hanya jaket hitam, kaus dan syal. Juga jeans leg-fitted berwarna biru gelap membungkus kaki panjangnya.

Kenapa Rusia harus terlihat sangat seksi?

Apalagi pemuda tinggi itu membawa sebuah buket bunga matahari dan menyorongkan buket itu ke tangan Amerika.

"Untukmu,"

Sesaat, Amerika bingung akan berkata apa,"U-um, terima kasih,". Pemuda berambut pirang emas itu merasa pipinya menjadi hangat dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah sekarang ia sedang blushing karena diberi bunga oleh Rusia.

"Eh...apakah tidak apa-apa aku berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Amerika sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bukannya ia peduli tentang pendapatnya si _commie_, sih. Tapi ia juga tidak mau terlihat memalukan sementara Rusia terlihat keren.

Rusia menatap tubuh Amerika yang dibalut oleh kaus merah dan jeans hitam. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya,"Nyaman dipakai atau tidak?"

Amerika mengangguk. Rusia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Amerika, menariknya keluar dari rumah.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, _da_,"

Amerika, karena malu, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Rusia. Tangan Rusia hangat. Pemuda kolkhoz itu malah mengeratkan genggamannya, menuntun Amerika ke mobil ferrari berwarna merah mengilat, dan membukakan pintu.

"_Oh my god_! Kau tidak pernah terlihat membawa ferrari ini saat kita _meeting_!"

Rusia tertawa,"Sebetulnya, aku baru beli dari Feliciano. Soalnya dia mau ganti mobil. Katanya dia tertarik dengan model Jerman, da,"

"Yeah, kurasa dia lebih tertarik pada 'Jerman' daripada mobilnya..." Amerika masuk kedalam ferrari itu dan Rusia menutup pintu sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi dari sisi yang berbeda. Mobil mulai berjalan. Semilir angin sore negara Amerika membelai rambut dan wajah kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm," Rusia terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu,"Kau? Ini kan negaramu,"

"Aku mau...ke _mcd's cafe_!" Kata Amerika girang seperti anak kecil. Rusia menghela nafas. Ia tak pernah menyukai _fast food_, tapi ketika ia melihat Amerika dengan suka cita memandu jalan, mau tak mau ia tersenyum. Sedikit.

Setelah menemukan tempat parkir yang aman, Amerika memesan satu _double-cheese burger _dengan _coca-cola _sementara Rusia memesan satu _cheese burger _dan kopi _take away._ Rusia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya karena Amerika merengek,"Disini terlalu ramai! Ayo kita ke pinggiran kota! Aku punya villa di pinggir sungai-_blaketekblaketek_..." Sisanya terdengar _blur _di telinga Rusia. Tertutupi oleh suara mobil.

Rusia hampir menyesal berlibur ke Amerika. Padahal masih banyak tempat tropis lainnya. Sial. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu cemberut sambil terus mengemudikan mobil. Amerika, yang sedang mengoceh tentang Tony, terdiam karena menyadari hal itu. Ia mencolek lengan Rusia.

"Hei. Kenapa cemberut?" Tanya Amerika heran, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana. Rusia hanya menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya. Langit sudah menjadi oranye. Jalanan yang mereka lalui sudah sepi.

"Nyet."

"Terus kenapa kau cemberut?" Tanya Amerika lagi, memandangi pinggir jalan yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi pemandangan hutan. Ah, sebentar lagi sampai,"Di depan belok kanan,"

"Da." Sahut Rusia pendek. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat kosong. Rumah di sekitar mereka kosong. Rupanya ini villa yang hanya dipakai saat liburan atau semacamnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir. Rusia merasa sedikit kagum dengan bagaimana Amerika tetap bisa menjaga alam di pinggir kota besarnya.

"Hey, Rusia!" Panggil Amerika, menenteng bungkusan kertas berwarna coklat berisi _Mcd_,"Sampai kapan kau mau terus disitu?

"Ah, maaf, da," Rusia mengikuti Amerika berjalan masuk kedalam rumah bercat putih itu.

Amerika hampir melonjak kegirangan.

"Awwww! Aku kangen sofa itu! TV itu juga! Kamarku!" Amerika berlari ke salah satu kamar tidur dan menatap isi kamar itu dengan wajah _awe._ Sangat bahagia. Rusia tersenyum kecil, berjalan ke meja makan, menarik kursi kayu untuk duduk dan membuka bungkusan Mcd-nya.

Amerika kembali dengan membawa boneka _superman _dan memamerkan boneka merah-biru itu ke wajah Rusia,"Lihat! Lucu,'kan? Waaaa! Aku kangen denganmu, mr. Superman!", lengkap dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar dibalik kacamatanya.

Rusia tertawa, ngakak melihat tingkah Amerika yang lebih pantas disebut anak kecil. Senyum Amerika menghilang dari wajahnya, digantikan dengan mulut yang cemberut dan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Oke, dia memang _sedikit _kekanak-kanakan, tapi tidak salah kan?

"Berhenti tertawa, _commie_!" Kata Amerika. Rusia berhenti tertawa (masih tersenyum) dan mengaduk kopinya. Amerika duduk di sebelah Rusia dan pemuda berambut pucat itu menghadiahinya dengan tepukan pelan di kepala, senyum masih terbayang di wajahnya.

"Kau imut sekali, _da. _Tak kusangka kau semanis ini," Puji Rusia, membuat Amerika yang sedang memakan _hamburger_-nya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Rusia menepuk punggungnya. Amerika menyambar gelas soda dan menyeruput isinya.

"Aku apa?"

"Manis. Imut, _da," _

_"Thank you_. Tapi aku lebih tepat disebut ganteng. _Handsome, 'ya know?"_

Rusia menggeleng,"Nyet. Kau itu manis,"

Amerika berisikukuh, "Ganteng,"

"Manis,"

"Tampan,"

"Manis,"

"Ganteng,"

"Manis,"

"Aaaah! Dasar keras kepala!" Amerika memukul tangan Rusia.

"Kolkol, kau juga,"

"Huh!" Amerika membawa soda dan makanannya ke karpet di depan TV, menyalakan TV itu dan mulai menonton kartun-kartun _superhero._

_"_Hee. Tak kusangka kau masih suka menonton kartun, Amerika," Rusia ikut duduk di samping Amerika dengan membawa kopinya.

"Memangnya salah? Daripada kau, masa kecil kurang bahagia," Perhatian Amerika masih terfokus ke film kartun yang ditayangkan. Ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Cubitan keras di pahanya membuat Amerika terlonjak.

"Hei! Apaan sih!" Protes Amerika.

"Masa kecilku memang tidak bahagia. Aku lebih suka kau tidak mengungkit-ngungkitnya," Kata Rusia datar.

Amerika tersadar. Bayangan tentang seorang anak kecil yang harus hidup di tengah salju dan bertahan dengan pemerintahan kejam muncul di benaknya,"Oh..."

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

"Ma-maafkan aku," kata Amerika pelan,"Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu,"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Amerika berusaha mencuri pandang ke wajah Rusia. Mata violet itu masih menatap TV, seolah mengacuhkan Amerika.

"Rusi-maksudku, Ivan. Maafkan aku, ya? _Please."_ Rusia sudah menjemputnya, membelikannya makanan, mengantarkannya ke tempat masa kecilnya. Ia merasa tidak enak hati jika membuat Rusia marah. Tangan Amerika meraih lengan Rusia dan meremasnya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu memperhatikan dirinya.

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum Rusia menengok ke arah Amerika dan berkata pelan,"_Da._ Tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa masa kecilku lagi, Alfred,"

Amerika hampir menghela nafas lega. Ia mengangguk, meremas lengan Rusia sekali lagi, dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke TV. Pundaknya dan pundak Rusia bersentuhan, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan jarak yang sebetulnya bisa dibilang intim tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya terkulai ke bahu Rusia yang lebar. Pemuda berambut pucat itu pun menyandarkan wajahnya ke kepala Amerika. Jika tak ada suara kartun di TV, mungkin kedua pemuda itu menyadari detak jantung mereka yang sedikit bertambah cepat.

Mata Amerika terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, Rusia mengikutinya ke alam mimpi. Suara TV menjadi latar belakang sore yang tenang itu.

Amerika terbangun lebih dulu. Ia menguap lebar. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari suara hujan yang sangat keras dan seseorang di sebelahnya.

Terdengar suara petir dan Amerika terlonjak, tanpa sengaja memeluk Rusia dan membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya.

Sepasang mata violet terbuka dan Rusia mengerjapkan mata, mendadak menyadari bahwa seorang Amerika sedang memeluknya erat. Tangan Rusia tergantung longgar di pinggang Amerika sedangkan wajah Amerika terbenam di dada bidang Rusia.

"Ng? Ada apa, Alfred?"

Amerika menggelengkan wajahnya, otomatis mengusap-ngusap dada Rusia dan membuat pemuda itu merasa geli. Tapi karena Amerika tidak mengeluarkan suara, Rusia baru menyadari suara hujan, dan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Hei," Rusia mengguncang pelan badan Amerika,"Ada apa, _da_?"

Terdengar bunyi petir, keras. Seolah mengguncang seisi rumah kecil itu. Pelukan Amerika mengerat dan Rusia menyadari apa masalah Amerika.

"Kau takut?" Amerika menggeleng.

Aw. Rusia langsung tahu kalau itu bohong.

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Mobilku! Pasti basah karena badai ini!" Rusia menggerutu seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya dan mendengar Amerika tertawa dengan wajah masih menempel di dadanya. Rusia, entah kenapa, tersenyum mendengar tawa itu dan memeluk pinggang Amerika, sedikit menenangkan pemuda berkacamata itu. Suara tetesan air yang menyentuh permukaan bumi masih terdengar bergemuruh di luar rumah. Dari jendela terdekat, Rusia menyadari langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya.

"H-hei, _commie_," Suara Amerika bergetar,"A-apa yang ha-harus kita l-lakukan?"

"Hei, tenanglah," Rusia mengusap punggung Amerika,"Aku disini,"

Amerika, yang merasa ucapan itu seperti dialog opera sabun yang baru-baru ini ditontonnya, memukul perut Rusia pelan dengan tangan gemetar,"Justru karena ada kau jadi semakin seram,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa terus memelukku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang bisa kutemui!" Amerika menoleh ke arah kamar tidurnya yang gelap,"Ti-tidak ada orang selain kita,'kan?"

Rusia tersenyum jahil,"Sepertinya hantu keluar pada malam seperti ini,"

Getaran tubuh Amerika semakin kentara,"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Kedua tangan Amerika menggenggam bagian depan jaket Rusia. Pemuda itu hampir naik sepenuhnya ke pangkuan Rusia.

"Nyet, nyet. Aku bohong. Hantu itu tidak ada," kata Rusia buru-buru. Amerika mengeluarkan suara rintihan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _commie_?" Jika orang ini bukan Rusia, mungkin Amerika sudah menangis frustasi.

"Hm...sepertinya kita terpaksa menunggu sampai pagi,"

-TBC-

Saya masih mikir….

Nama email-nya norak banget. ('_')v

Setelah ini ada satu chapter lagi. **Saruwatari**!

Aku monyet (Nggak jelas-_-)

Maaf, saya setres gara-gara ujian.

RnR? Please? *despret*


End file.
